Family Always Ends In Blood
by 1960's Angel
Summary: After defeating Micheal, the boys are busy with the usual, killing monsters, finding Lucifer, getting Jacks nephilim grace back, when something unexpected happens. Jack starts hearing a voice, and soon finds out that its his sister? They must defeat her before she finds Lucifer and kills them all.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this starts at the end of season 13, however, we are going to pretend that lucifer got away and they defeated michael somehow. So everyone is okay and not dead, lucifer is in hiding, and michael is dead or trapped or whatever that doesn't matter**_ **.**

 _Someone once told me that family don't end in blood, but they were wrong. Family always ends in blood._

A lone girl walked in a dark alley at the dead of night. The light of a street lamp reflected off her in a way that made it look like she was glowing. Her ragged clothes dragging slowly on the ground as she lumbered across the street.

The girl, looking to be about 17-18 years in age, had ragged dark brown hair in cruel need of washing, pale skin, and wide eyes with a certain buzzing to them that made her look slightly insane. She wore an old oversized jacket, dark ripping jeans, and tennis shoes that looked like she had gotten them from the trash, witch she probably had.

She walked unsteadily into a small corner store. The light outside flickered. A cashier sat at the desk reading a magazine. "Hello. Can i help you?" the cashier said without looking up.

"Where is he?" The girl said, her voice was hollow, yet full of anger. The cashier looked up from her magazine and stopped. She make a disgusted face as she looked the girl up and down. "Who?"

The girl frowned and held her hand up as if wanting to strangle her. "Jack." she held out the word dramatically. "Sorry mam but the only Jack that i know is off of work right now." the cashier stated nervously as she started reaching for her phone.

"Shame. Well we can't have that then can we." The girl scowled. Then with a slight flick of her wrist, she broke the cashiers neck.

She wandered out of the store irritated, muttering under her breath. The girl walked a few blocks before stopping suddenly. She looked around as if she had heard something. Slowing her breathing, she listened. It was quiet but definitely there. It was the talking of a boy, he sounded nervous, Though she couldn't quite make out what he was saying, she didn't need to, the sound was enough.

The girl started giggling. It wasn't a normal cute giggle, it sounded mad, insane. It wasn't...ordinary. She paused her laughter and looked up. "I knew you couldn't hide from me forever. I've finally found you Jack, and now i'm going to get you." she snarled, then preceded her insane cackle. Laughing at nothing and everything at the same time.

 **=====Jack's POV=====**

Jack stood back as he watched Dean pick up a long knife, which he had just used to cut off a vampire's head. "Those damn bloodsuckers wont hurt you any more Mia." Dean said to the young teenage girl they had just saved.

Castiel sat with her healing her wounds. Mia nodded nervously. Sam walked over to her with a calming look on his face. "Are you doing alright?'

She nodded again. "Just a bit..uh, spooked."

"Well, we'll get you home and you can wash off and get a good night's sleep." Sam said as he helped her up.

They walked out to the Impala waiting for them outside of the old tunnel the vamps had been staying in. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but they all managed to fit and began driving off.

Mia showed them where her apartment was, then after dropping her off they drove to a restaurant for dinner. The boys sat down in a booth and started looking at the menu. "So," Dean said looking up from his menu. "Heard any word on Lucifer lately?"

After their fight at the church, Lucifer had left and gone into hiding, taking Jacks nephilim grace with him.

Cas shrugged "There's been nothing on angel radio." he said dully. Sam nodded "I haven't heard anything, don't think mom has either or she would have called by now."

A waiter walked by and took their orders then walked way, later coming back with their food. As he ate, Jack grew a sinking feeling in his stomach. With all that had gone on in the last few months, he couldn't see why his father would hide. Dean has clearly stated his opinion on it saying that he must have some kind of master plan. _Maybe he is looking for something._ Jack thought. He tried to consider all of the posabilities.

Suddenly Jack heard a noise in his head. It sounded like sharp giggling. It got louder and louder. It felt like pounding on his ears. Then he heard a voice, it was clear as can be. " _I knew you couldn't hide from me forever."_ It roared, " _I've finally found you Jack, and now i'm going to get you…"_ The voice faded out into insane laughter.

Jack felt himself being shook by strong arms. He hadn't realized he'd been screaming till now. Looking up he heard muffled voices and saw everyone in the diner looking at him. "Hey jack!" Sam yelled and stopped shaking him. "You alright buddy?!"

Jack looked over at him and nodded quickly. "I-I'm fine... i think."

"What the hell was that!" Dean said sounding worried.

"I'm not exactly sure." Jack stammered, breathing heavily. "I heard, well, a voice."

"What did it say?" Castiel asked sternly.

"It said…," Jack stopped, suddenly feeling nervous. "Well?" Dean encouraged.

"It said, "I have finally found you Jack….and now i'm going to get you." His voice faded out at the last part. Saying it out loud made it sound even more scary then it had before.

"Do you think it was Lucifer?" Sam guessed.

"No. I think it was a girls voice." Jack said. "It sounded….Familiar." Jack had a strange itch that he had heard it before, but from where he didnt know.

"Well we'll talk about this in the morning." Dean suggested, sounding tired. "Let's go back to the bunker and get some shut eye shall we." They all picked up their trash, through it away and left the diner behind.

Jack sat in the back of the Impala quietly thinking. He was still a bit shaky from the voice, but had calmed down a bit since it happened. He didn't know how he was ever going to fall asleep after that, but he told himself he'd try. _This is going to be a long night._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry this has taken so long, i've been on vacation and forgot to bring my laptop. But i'm back now so hopefully i'll be able to get out more chapters. :)**_

Since he first heard the voice a few weeks ago, Jack has been hearing it alot. Though it's not as… jarring as it had been the first time. Usually he'll just hear simple, everyday things like, " _I'm bored, know any good tv shows i could watch?"_ or, _"man, i've really been craving some chinese food lately."_

Every day it was louder, like it was steadily getting closer, wich, Jack feared it boys had been trying to figure out what it was, but so far they haven't been successful. Every idea they have gets shut down one way or another. So, for now they're stuck to question it.

Jack had been trying to distract himself from the voice ever since it started. So much so, that he didn't realise that it had stopped.

 _Jack was walking on a long dirt path. Around him there were thousands of plants. Flowers, trees, and other greenery that he had never seen before. It was all sunshine and happiness, until he heard a whisper say his name. Jack whirled around to see a strange girl standing behind him._

" _Hello Jack." she said._

 _The voice...the one in his head. She had the same voice._

" _Who are you?" he said. His voice sounded surprisingly calm._

" _Don't you remember me? Oh wait…" Her lips turned slightly upward. "I erased that part from your memory." she laughed, as if her "joke" was the funniest thing in the world. After she calmed down she leaned in closer to jack. "I'm your sister jack." her breath felt cold and icy on jacks ear._

" _What no. You cant...i don't have a sister, i'm an only child." jack blerted. 'Then again,' he thought, 'she did say that she had erased that part of his memory.'_

"' _Cept for that you do." she jeered, laughing at the look on his face. "Besides, it doesn't matter if you believe me right now. As soon as you wake up, you'll know."_

" _I'm dreaming." jack said relieved. "Ya this is all just a dream, you are not real."_

 _The girl giggled. "Ya well Jackie boy, lets see about that."_

Suddenly Jack was jerked awake by something cold hitting his face. He tried to look around but the room was completely dark. He heard an echoing laughter all around him. Jack stood up and ran to the light switch. Right as he flicked the light on, part of him immediately regretted that decision.

Right in front of him, sitting on the desk was the girl. The one that he had been hearing for days and the one that had just been in his dream. Her head was thrown back in laughter. The noise pierced through the air.

"Surprise!" the girl screamed.

Jack stood there, frozen. He knew he should run and get some help, or at least say something but he couldn't. He was stuck. The strange girl just sat there, patiently awaiting his response.

"But how…?" jack breathed.

"How what brother, you've got to be specific."

"How did no one know that you were there. The whole time they all thought i was the only one. No you can't be my sister."

She snorted. "Oh, i'm just that smart. while you were playing around with the outside world before you were born, i was making a plan to escape. I wasn't going to go with that angel Castiel, and i sure as hell wasn't going with those other boys you've gotten yourself tangled with. No, i wanted to be with by true family."

"But our mothers dead." Jacks voice sounded hollow. Even though he had hardly known his mother, he still missed her very much.

"You think i don't know that?" the girl hissed. "Besides, even if she was i wouldn't want to go with her either. All she was was a human that happened to be carrying precious cargo. No, i want to go to our father."

"Lucifer.." Jack gasped.

"Guess you are not as stupid as i thought you were," she chuckled "anyway, that brings me to the reason that i'm here in the first place. I want you to join me jack, in the search for our father. I know that you and your little friends have already been trying and haven't gotten far, but i think that with both of our power, together we can find him. We can all be together."

"No." jack said immediately

"What." the girl chided. Her smile faded from off her lips as she stood up from off the desk.

"No, I won't join you." Jack said

The girls lips curled and she made a sound that didn't sound quite human. "This isn't a request brother, its a demand!" she barked.

 _And now would be the time to call for help._ Jack thought, but just before he could say something she pounced on him. His head slammed into the ground, making a loud thumping noise.

"You will join me jack! We will find our father then after that if you don't change your mind, we will just dispose of you!" her voice was sharp and she spat the words as if he were hundreds of miles away.

"Even if i wanted to help," Jack coughed trying to cover his face as her fist came flying down. "I couldn't! Lucifer took my grace."

The girl stopped and stared at him. "You don't have your grace." she said in disbelief.

Jack shook his head and she sighed. As he laid there Jack heard footsteps running through the hallways, slowly getting louder. The door broke open and Dean, Sam, and Cas stood there with guns in hand. "What's going on here!" Sam yelled.

They all looked over atJjack lying on the floor, then the girl who had resumed sitting in her spot on the desk. "Who the hell are you!" Dean shouted pointing his gun at her.

The girl looked up at them, her mind snapping away from her thoughts. She smiled. "Doesn't matter, I'm leaving now." she said calmly.

"Oh no you're not." dean walked up and put his gun to her head.

The girl laughed."Those can't hurt me silly." she giggled. "Welp, since Jackie here can't help me, i guess it's time for plan B."

She stood up and raised her arms around her.

"No wait.." jack said, but it was too late.

The girl sent out a beam of light that threw them all across the room. Jack screamed.

Before he blacked out Jack heard one more sentence come from the girls mouth. "See you next time Jackie boy. I'm sure there will be a next time."

Then the world around him faded into darkness.


End file.
